Hot, Strong and What the Hell?
by mimmi2006
Summary: Rosalie moves to the US from the UK. Follow her on her journey of self discovery.


For fuck sakes woman just get your ass out of the car, sitting here ain't going to get the day started. I should be so excited today, first day in a new job, but I'm not. You see I'm a beauty therapist/ holistic therapist/ sports therapist. Jack of all trades master of none, that's me. My new job is in a gym, great everyone thinks all those buff hotties walking around to have a perv at, however I don't think they'll appreciate me perving at them. I am in no way a gym bunny, I am what you would refer to as pleasantly plumb. OK I lie, I'm 5'8'' and 234lbs, so yes it puts me in the heifer category. I am their new go to person for the pamper needs of others, in otherwise a glorified slave. Don't get me wrong I do actually love my job, however it is the way clients treat me that builds my animosity. I fucking hope that people will be less judgmental in the US than the UK, ha who am I kidding, I'm in LA, the land of the emaciated and the beautiful, I think they'll chase me out unless I show myself to be useful enough.

Right Rosalie suck it up, time to get the gear out of the truck and into your room, I pray to God that the gym is empty because I am going to look like such a twat trying to get all my gear in. I get out of my white barbarian, god I love this truck, it huge with a twin cab with is great when you have a kid and a flat bed with a cover, again kid factor. I walk around to the flat bed of my truck and yank my heavy as fuck couch out, I fucking hate this thing. I bought because I was treating big ass rugby players back in the UK, thank fuck I don't have to deal with the smell of sweaty ass crack anymore. People seem to think being a massage therapist is glamorous, it fucking isn't people! At least I bought a new case that has wheels so no more lugging it around on my shoulder anymore. I drag my bag of goodies out, I love my goodies, I have aromatherapy oils, hot stones, waxing kit, mani and pedi kit all the tools of my trade. I load it all on top of the big ass couch and take a deep breath, let's get a going.

As I walk across the car park, I relax as there's only 2 other cars in the car park, hopefully they belong to other members of staff. The building the gym is housed in, or the 'box' which the owners refer to it as is huge. It's an intimidating unit, painted black on the outside with blacked out windows which run the whole length and side of the unit. As I get to the door I start panicking as I'm going to have to try and maneuver the tank and open the door at the same time, however they begin to open, I mentally thank the guys who invented sliding doors. As I walk through the doors the wheels of the couch get stuck in the non slip grid at the doors, for fuck sake! I yank on the couch which the motion of sends me flying on to my ass. As I look around to make sure no one catches my faux pas I hear some giggling. Turning my head towards the giggling I notice a short assed motherfucker laughing her ass off, which makes me turn beetroot. Fucking great, first day and I've already made myself look like a tool. As I'm getting up off my ass the little motherfucker is in front of me helping me off the floor which makes me blush harder.

'Hi I'm Alice',

'Rosalie' I mutter, by this point I'm totally mortified that a five foot nothing weighing about 100 pounds has helped me, the heifer off the floor.

'Don't worry no one else is here yet, your secret is safe with me', Alice then proceeds to share with me her humiliating adventures in the gym. One being here ability to throw kettle bells at her work out buddies, which has caused Bella to ban her from the class. Her openness helps ease my mortification. However the woman doesn't shut up! As I try to get edge away from her, I realize I don't know where my treatment room is.

'Hey Alice where should I set up?' I ask timidly, Christ I was never like this back home.

'You go to the back of the room, third door off the main, hey how about I just show you', and she grabs the other side of the couch and helps me to pull in to the treatment room. Thank god I won't have to do this every morning, as I will be permanently based in the gym. As Alice shows me into the treatment room I quickly say thanks and shut the door and take a deep breath.

Leaning back against the door I look around my new home, time to get shit done! Going to my bag of goodies I pull out my IPod and the docking station, thinks its time for some music and sort this room out. What should I listen to? Think I'll choose the last gentleman in R'n'B. I load up Ne-Yo and get going. Thankfully the room has a lock, which I turn because no-one wants to see this ass jiggle, put it this way there's plenty of jelly shaking about. Pulling out the fat assed couch, I open it out and flip in so it's no longer on its side. Thank fuck I won't be doing this again until I leave permanently. There's a dresser on side so I start organizing. Towels and couch roll have already been placed in the cupboards down the bottom, so it's just arranging my various kits so they are easy to reach. As I'm sorting my shit out, there's a knock at the door. I instantly start panicking, jesus chill out girl! I turn the music down and go to open the door.

Standing behind the door is a face I recognize.

' Hi Rosalie, how's everything? Are you settling in ok?'

'Hi Bella, yeah great thanks, just organizing some stuff to get ready for my first clients tomorrow.'

'Great I'll come back about 1pm and we'll go for lunch and I'll introduce you to everyone. We shut the box for an hour so everyone can chill and touch base.'

Think I'm going to like Bella, she doesn't hover. Looking at my watch I realize its 11.30am, at this point I'm gagging for an Americano and a fag, I think I'll brave it, I've been here since 8am and been working flat out. Fuck it I'm going. As I walk through the gym I have a good look around, all the equipment is yellow and there is a flat surface in the middle with turf on it, weird. I get to the front desk and find Alice talking excitedly on the phone. I make the universal sign for coffee to at which she smiles and shakes her head. As I walk through the main doors, I take in my surroundings for the first time, bingo there's a coffee shop across the car park how I missed it when I was parked up early I have no idea? Oh yeah I was having a mini panic attack, god maybe I should just send myself to the funny farm now. I rush over and get in the shop.

Now this is my kind of place, dark wood floors, buttery soft chocolate sofas and big chunky oak coffee tables. As I walked up to the counter to order I noticed they had homemade banana loaf, sorry ass but it looks like you're going to get an inch bigger. I so cannot turn down anything that has banana in it yum. So I order my Americano with cold milk and a banana loaf, all to go, so need a fag. I hand over my cash and then place a tip in the tip cup. As I walk out I notice there's someone else in here, fuck me talk about instant orgasm, Christ Rose simmer down. I try to be all undercover whilst having a good perv. My god this man is a god, buff as fuck, tall, swoon. Right lady enough perving, time to have a fag, I continue through the door. Outside they have a few tables and chairs, so I park my ass and spark up. The relaxing feeling is instantaneous, nothing like the first smoke of the day. I totally start to chill and alternate between taking a drag of my fag and sips of coffee. The banana cake will be dessert at lunch As I'm thinking of how lush I hope the cake will be, I start playing word association and thoughts of bananas turn to thoughts of cocks. Big, hard thick cocks attached to big, hard men, one in particular. As I'm thinking of his cock, the fucker walks past me smirking flashing me his baby blues, cunt he must have caught me! And my response is? I turn in to a beetroot, awesome. I love being me.


End file.
